I Cannot Trust Someone Who Is Never There: A SkyGem Challenge
by Darkened Fire Dragon
Summary: A challenge given by SkyGem! The first thing Tsuna does as the official Vongola Decimo is to fire Iemitsu from his position as External Advisor. Iemitsu wants to know why. "Because I need to be able to trust my External Advisor."


**I Cannot Trust Someone Who Is Never There: A SkyGem Challenge**

* * *

Summary: The first thing Tsuna does as the official Vongola Decimo is to fire Iemitsu from his position as External Advisor. Iemitsu wants to know why. "Because I need to be able to trust my External Advisor."

* * *

"_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." ~ __Sigmund Freud_

~X~

"And this is where your office is Decimo." Eighteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, freshly graduated from High School, had only just arrived in Italy an hour ago. He had been all too quickly picked up from the airport, along with his Guardians, and speedily brought to the Vongola Mansion. Upon his arrival, a man dressed in a finely pressed, black suit led him through the doors and hallways to the double doors which sectioned off _his_ office from the rest of the house.

"Thank-you," He said to his guild with his soft and smooth voice. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while." The man bowed respectfully to his new boss before closing the doors as the young brunette entered. Tsuna looked around the spacious room, a frown deep upon his features. The room was big, extravagant, and almost royal like in fact. Royal blue walls with golden trim, beige carpet which miraculously had no stains from blood (miraculous because Tsuna knew Vongola's history). There was a chocolate leather, three seat couch in the middle of the room, it's matching two seat counterpart across from it, as well as three other chairs, one coloured a shade lighter of blue from the wall, one blood red and the last beige, all surrounding an oval glass table which an elegant glass chandelier above it.

Finally in the back corner, right next to the window with dark blue, almost navy, curtains, was his desk. An elegant, oak wood stained a chocolate brown. How there were already piles and piles of paper on it, Tsuna had no clue, but he would take care of them in time. He had more pressing matters to take care of. He had to decide what to do with his father.

It was something he had been thinking about all this time, and he hadn't even consulted with his Guardians about it. There wasn't any way he would consult with Reborn, after all Reborn would somehow convince him to one side with little to no argument. He would simply have to think his problem through himself. He turned back towards the doors to exit the room, an action made in order to avoid his duty of decreasing the massive stacks of paperwork, in order to find his way to the dining hall for dinner. He'd mull it over s little longer and make his decision in the morning.

~X~

Tsuna didn't really have anything against Iemitsu; nothing aside from the fact that the man might as well have been none existent in his life. But what made Tsuna's decision so difficult was the fact that Iemitsu _is_ his father. But the very fact that Iemitsu had never been there was Tsuna truly needed him, constituted to Tsuna's struggled decision to relieve him of his position. There was also the fact that without himself there anymore, Tsuna's mom would need someone to look after her, not that he thought his father would do a very good job at it. But perhaps being able to be home all the time, in other words not having his time consuming job as being the External Advisor, he would be able to do exactly that, take care of his mom. With his thoughts still in a jumble, Tsuna sent someone to find his father and bring him here for a private meeting. What he was about to do would be his first act as Vongola Decimo.

Within the next couple hours, there was a knock at Tsuna's office door, and he immediately called for the person to enter. As expected it was his no-good father. As expected, he came leaping in with a goofy smile on his face, crying tears of joy over his "cute little Tsu-kun wanting to see his daddy".

"Dad," Tsuna said in a low tone which was soft and calm but somehow maintained a level of seriousness. "I didn't call you here just to say hello." Iemitsu stopped dead in his tracks, all funny business completely erased from his face only to be replaced by one to fit the serious atmosphere. "I'm relieving you of your position as External Advisor." Tsuna stated bluntly. If there was anything he learned from Reborn over the years, it was that to be blunt is a thousand times better than beating around the bush. Iemitsu, who had been taken by surprise, could only stand there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Tsuna, what are you talking about? It's me, your father, if you fire me as the External Advisor, who else could take my place? Who else can protect you outside your Family better than your own father?" Iemitsu said, almost desperately.

"That's just it dad, you were never there to protect me when I needed you most, so how can I expect you to protect me now, when I'm an adult in charge of an entire Famigilia?" Tsuna stood out of his desk in slight frustration and turned to look out the window which faced the Italy's country side hills. Iemitsu all the while frowned as he stared at his sons back.

"So if that it, you're punishing me for not being a father to you as a child because I had to do my job?" He questioned further?

"No dad." Tsuna said shortly as he turned to face his father and look him in the eye. "It's because I need to be able to trust my External Advisor. And I cannot trust you to protect me and my Family when I need you to." Iemitsu said nothing; he only stood there starring into his son's strong willed, orange eyes. Realizing his defeat, he took a single step back before turning to leave his son's office.

* * *

The end

Well, I think that was a good ending.

This was a challenge issued by SkyGem. She told me to do some Iemitsu bashing and this was the result.

Please R&R!

D.F.D. (Ryuu-chan)


End file.
